1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of holders to support and hold objects at a convenient location; and, more particularly, relates to such holders which may be attached to the horizontal frame of an exercise machine, chair, or the like to support a remote control unit and cellular telephone or similar object.
2. Background Information
It is common to have a television set, compact disc player, video cassette recorder, or similar electronic device which has a remote control unit which operates one or more of these devices from a remote location. Such remote control units ordinarily include a plurality of pressure or touch sensitive keys which, when pressed, activate, change, or modify one or more of the features of such electronic devices. A remote control unit may, for example, be used to change the channel on a television set remotely by pressing one or more keys on the remote control unit.
Many conventional exercise machines include a horizontal or nearly horizontal, tubular member which is used as a hand grip when the machine is operated or which is a part of the frame or structure of the machine. Persons using such machines often desire to watch television, listen to music, or engage in similar activities while exercising. Such activities frequently involve the use of a remote control unit. For example, a person may wish to watch television while exercising and to switch channels using a remote control unit.
Many people also find it convenient or necessary to drink a beverage, use a cellular telephone, or perform a similar activity while using an exercise machine with a horizontal or nearly horizontal, tubular member.
There are also many people who desire to use a remote control unit as well as to drink a beverage, use a cellular telephone, or perform a similar activity while sitting in a chair having a horizontal or nearly horizontal, tubular member or while using other objects having a horizontal or nearly horizontal, tubular member.
Therefore there is a need for a device or method which may be attached to an exercise machine or similar object and which will hold a remote control unit and a beverage, cellular telephone, or similar object in a secure and convenient location for use by persons using such an exercise machine or similar object.
Several attempts have been made to meet this or similar needs. One such attempt is disclosed in the patent to Wray (U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,701, Dec. 20, 1977). This patent discloses a device for attaching to a chair and holding a beverage. This holder includes a circular clamp which may be attached to a vertical support member on a lawn chair just beneath the armrest. An arm with a circular opening slightly larger than the usual beverage container at the end furthest from the chair is attached to the clamp such that the arm may either be locked in a horizontal position for use or folded down parallel to the vertical support member for storage. A flexible net is attached to and. hangs down from the circular opening in the arm. This net is open at the bottom, but the opening at the bottom is significantly smaller than the circular opening in the arm. A beverage may be placed within the circular opening and is held in place by the net.
Another such attempt is disclosed in the patent to Stripling (U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,693, Dec. 15, 1987). This patent discloses a "U" shaped base which may be attached to a chair etc. A three-sided, prism shaped, holder is attached by its ends to the arms of the "U." Three different remote control units may be attached to the three faces of the prism. The three remotes may be accessed by rotating the prism.
Another such attempt is disclosed in the patent to Young et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,134, Sep. 5, 1989). This patent discloses a combination cup holder and armrest. This holder includes a rectangular, hollow tube with an open bottom which acts as an armrest. The holder also includes an annular opening at the end opposite the armrest which may be used to hold a beverage container. The open bottom of the armrest portion of the holder may be pressed down over the arm of a chair such as a theater or stadium seat to hold the armrest and the beverage holder in place.